Although various collapsible baby carriages have been previously manufactured to enable them to be conveniently carried and to occupy a small storage space, it has been found that the castor thereof is easily damaged and cannot be replaced thus causing problems to the user. Further, since the castor cannot be detached from the baby carriage, it will still occupy a rather large storage space.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a detachable castor support for a baby carriege which may obviate and mitigate the abovementioned drawbacks.